The rapid increase in the number of users of electronic mail and the low cost of distributing electronic messages, for example, via the Internet and other communications networks has made mass marketing via electronic mail (“e-mail”) an attractive advertising medium. Consequently, e-mail is now frequently used as the medium for widespread marketing broadcasts of unsolicited messages to e-mail addresses, commonly known as “SPAM.”
Electronic mass marketers (also called “spammers”) use a variety of techniques for obtaining e-mail address lists. For example, marketers obtain e-mail addresses from postings on various Internet sites such as news group sites, chat room sites, or directory services sites, message board sites, mailing lists, and by identifying “mailto” address links provided on web pages. Using these and other similar methods, electronic mass marketers may effectively obtain large numbers of mailing addresses, which become targets for their advertisements and other unsolicited messages.
Users of Internet services and electronic mail, however, are not eager to have their e-mail boxes filled with unsolicited e-mails. This is an increasing problem for Internet service providers (ISPs) such as America Online (AOL®) or Microsoft Network (MSN®) and other entities with easily identifiable e-mail addresses such as large corporations (e.g., IBM®, Microsoft®, General Motors®, etc.). ISPs object to junk mail because it reduces their users' satisfaction of their services. Corporations want to eliminate junk mail because it reduces worker productivity.
To date, the prior art has been devoid of mechanisms that can block SPAM effectively. Traditionally, SPAM detection has been based around specific rules for detecting it. Such rules include searching for key phrases in the subject headers, determining whether the recipient is actually on the list of users to receive the e-mail, etc.
More particularly, text search mechanisms are often used which rely on a centralized list of particular known strings. The strings on such list are usually specific trade names, products, sender, etc. As such, any variation in future spamming content results in a miss. Thus, what is needed is a process for detecting unwanted SPAM electronic mail messages in a more intelligent manner.